wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Toshley's Station
| government = | leader = Toshley | language = Common, Gnomish | faith = | resource = | affiliation = | loc = Blade's Edge Mountains, | facilities =yes | inn =yes | mailbox =yes | anvil = | stables = | bank = | auctions = |travel=yes | flightpath =yes | boat = |status=Active | source = }} Toshley's Station is a gnome-run Alliance village found in Blade's Edge Mountains. Gnomes perform their craziest experiments here. It is managed by Toshley, and was the only known gnome-only town until Fizzcrank Airstrip in the Borean Tundra was added later. Apparently, the gnomes of Toshley's Station resided in Sylvanaar until the Night Elves there sent them away as a result of the interference of the gnomes' machines and experimentations on the efforts of the Night Elves. There is an inn and a flight point is available here, whilst players specialized in Gnome Engineering can teleport near this place with the Ultra-Safe Transporter: Toshley's Station. The teleport pad is some distance outside town, allowing Horde engineers to teleport here without suffering attacks from the town guards. The Zephyrium Capacitorium is a device in Toshley's Station that players can repeatedly access after completing some quests from Tally Zapnabber. It throws the player into the air and allows them to glide to nearby locations including Evergrove, Razaan's Landing, and Singing Ridge. Horde players are highly advised to stay away from the area. The guards are very powerful, fast, have a large aggro radius, and devastating ranged gun attacks (the guards all carry a ...an ominous sign). There are also flying machines that will blow you off your flying mount. Travel Connections Flight ; Sylvanaar ; Area 52 Toshley's Station NPCs * * * * * * * * * * * Just outside the town: * Quests * * * * * ** *** **** * ** * * * * Inspiration * The name is a reference to Tosche Station, a settlement on Tatooine, from Star Wars. One of the quests available here is named , which is what Luke Skywalker claimed he was going to do at Tosche Station. * Every so often, ravagers will attack the outpost in a scene reminiscent of Starship Troopers. The attack is repelled by an eyepatch-wearing gnome named Razak Ironsides and Razak's Roughriders, a group of mechanostrider-riding soldiers. This is a reference to "Rasczak's Roughnecks" and the character Lieutenant Rasczak, played by Michael Ironside in the movie Starship Troopers. Also, quests are available from Dizzy Dina, based on the character Dizzy Flores played by Dina Meyer. * The sentry before the trail to Toshley's Station is R-3DO, mix of R2-D2 and C-3PO from Star Wars. His speech and behavior has also a little flavor of Marvin's speak from The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (as well as referring to the now-defunct 3DO video game console). * The engineer running the transporter pad is named Smiles O'Byron, a reference to the character Miles O'Brien, engineer (and transporter operator) seen in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * The Station Sharpshooters' quote: "Somebody call for an exterminator?" is a reference to the Ghost unit from the game Starcraft. Category:Alliance towns Category:Gnome territories